fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackerman is one of the two deuteragonists of the Attack on Titan series. She is the adoptive daughter of Grisha and Carla Jaeger and the adoptive sister of Eren Jaeger. After her biological mother and father were murdered by bandits, Mikasa was rescued by Eren. She lived with him and his parents for approximately one year before the Fall of Wall Maria. Though she desires only to live a peaceful life with Eren, Mikasa chose to follow him into the military—where she is considered the best soldier among the 104th Cadet Corps. She later joined the Scout Regiment to continue following and protecting Eren. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Ackerman is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the WCW: Showdown brand, Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) on the Freedom brand, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), Cartoon Anime Society Z (CASZ), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) performing in its developmental territory, APEX Underground. Background * Series: Attack on Titan * Species: Human * Age: 15 * Height: 5’6” * Weight: 149 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WCW: Showdown, AWF, CASZ, UWE, APEX (AU) (Formerly) FTW, SPARK * Debut: 2013–2014 * Status: Active * Billed From: Shiganshina District in Wall Maria * Allies: Eren Jaeger (adoptive brother), Armin Arlert, Ryūko Matoi, Rukia Kuchiki * Rivals: The Royal Pain, Revy, Jessica Wilson, Annabeth Chase * Twitter: @SurveyCorpsProdigy Professional wrestling career WWE 'WCW: Showdown' Full Throttle Wrestling Anime Wrestling Federation Women’s Tag Team Champion Cartoon Anime Society Z Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Personality A few years before joining the Jaeger family, Mikasa appeared to be a cheerful, outgoing, and yet unusually perceptive child. From an early age, Mikasa was aware of the harshness of nature, witnessing the manner in which predators would hunt and kill weaker prey. However, her innocence allowed her to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, and she continued to live happily with her parents. This illusory peace was shattered when a band of criminals brutally murdered her parents before her eyes in a failed kidnapping attempt on herself and her mother. To save herself and her rescuer, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa managed to abandon all inhibition and hesitation, allowing her to kill one of her assailants. Following this traumatic event, Mikasa would gain a generally cynical outlook on life and accept the world as a cruel place where only those who are strong are able to survive. After the murder of her parents, Mikasa has become noticeably emotionally withdrawn and serious, but she still loves and cares deeply for her friends, especially Eren and Armin Arlelt, seeing them as the last remnants of a family she cannot afford to lose. Her personality as a teenager is very much influenced and molded by Eren, who told her she stood no chance of survival if she did not fight for it. His words continue to stay with her, and her mind automatically recalls them to spur her on when she is close to death. Her determination to protect Eren as much as possible may also have contributed greatly to her phenomenal skills as a soldier. Though she is among the best of the best, she remains humble and refrains from putting on airs or displaying arrogance. Mikasa has a strong sense of right and wrong, but she is also very protective of Eren and does all she can to advise him to follow what she deems to be the right track. Despite that, she knows well that she cannot always sway Eren in his decisions, and she makes a point to follow Eren to almost everywhere he goes and stick by whatever final decisions he makes, just so that she can be around to help him out when he is in trouble. The sole reason she enlisted in the military and joined the Scout Regiment after her graduation was to keep an eye on Eren, despite the fact that she truly wished to live out the rest of her days in relative peace within the Walls alongside him. She also takes Eren’s opinion seriously, so much so that when he once said that her hair was too long, she immediately had it cut, even though Jean had just commented that it looked beautiful. Despite all her blind loyalty, Mikasa is quite stoic and level-headed. Her will is remarkably strong, and she is rarely seen to lose her cool or be at a loss of what to do, no matter how bleak a situation seems to be. Even when she believed Eren to be dead, outwardly she managed to remain so calm that only Armin could tell that she was battling with the pain of losing Eren. However, she is not completely immune to the effects of her emotions. Her strong feelings for Eren, particularly when he is in harm’s way, does at times cloud her judgment—sometimes to the endangerment of herself and others. A notable example is the occasion she briefly gave in to her grief over Eren’s apparent demise and lost the will to live—forgetting her responsibility for the lives of the soldiers she had taken upon herself to lead in the process. However, she was reawakened by her memories of Eren, after which she made a conscious decision to never give up again, as if she were to die, her memories of Eren would die with her. When she found him alive and well, she completely lost her composure and wept tears of joy. Mikasa’s bond with Eren is undoubtedly her most important relationship, and one that defines Mikasa. For Eren’s sake, Mikasa has expressed a variety of emotions such as compassion, concern, anger, embarrassment, sadness, and tenderness. She has openly wept tears of relief at his safety, and developed vengeful grudges towards those who harm him. She relentlessly attacked the Female Titan in a murderous fury as it attempted to abduct Eren. Mikasa blushed when it was insinuated she and Eren were lovers, and has suffered crippling distress at the thought of losing Eren forever. Mikasa also wears the red scarf Eren gave her when they first met, holding on to it as a source of strength and comfort when she is upset. Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Corkscrew Moonsault – FTW / SPARK; used as a signature move in various companies * Fall of the Titans (Standing Fireman’s Carry Takeover transitioned into a Falling Inverted DDT (UWE / FTW / SPARK) / Cross-legged Fisherman Driver (AU)) * Prodigy Armbar (High-angle or a Seated Fujiwara Armbar) * Titan Killer (Calf Slicer) – adopted from Eren Jaeger * Walls of Maria (Elevated Boston Crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent’s back or head) Signature moves * 104 to Life ''(Double Underhook DDT (FTW / UWE) / Lifting Inverted DDT (AU)) * Backhand Chop * Diving Double Foot Stomp to the back of the head of a bent over opponent * Diving High Knee * Dragon Sleeper, sometimes with a standing variation * Emerald Flowsion * Figure-four Leglock * Flying Forearm Smash to a cornered opponent * Full Nelson * Inverted Headlock Backbreaker * Knee Drop Bulldog, sometimes from an elevated position * Kneeling Fireman’s Carry Takeover * Japanese Arm Drag, sometimes done repeatedly in succession * Leaping Clothesline, often to a cornered opponent * Monkey Flip * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot ** Calf ** Dragon Whip ** Gamengiri ** Overhead ** Running Single Leg Drop ** Standing Drop * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Northern Lights ** Bridging/Release/Rolling German ** ''Death of Innocence (Half Nelson Leg-hook) ** Dragon, sometimes while bridging ** Exploder ** Karelin Lift ** Overhead / Spinning Side Belly-to-belly, sometimes from the second rope ** Pumphandle ** Saito ** Super ** Tiger * One-handed Bulldog * Pumphandle Michinoku Driver II * Ranhei * Rebound Clothesline * Russian Legsweep, sometimes followed by a Prodigy Armbar * Sharpshooter * Shiganshina Slam (Gutwrench Overhead Neckbreaker Slam (UWE) / Pumphandle Side Slam (AU)) * Tilt-a-whirl Arm Drag * Triangle Choke Nicknames * “Survey Corps Prodigy” Entrance themes * “Xoe” by Unfinished Thought (UWE; 2015 / AU; August 8, 2013 – present) *“'Not Gonna Die'” by Skillet (UWE; 2015 – present) * “Rebellion” by CFO$ (AWF; used while teaming with Ryūko Matoi) Championships and accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation * AWF Women’s Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ryūko Matoi Cartoon Anime Society Z Full Throttle Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Queen’s Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers